callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Wind
The Staff of Wind is one of four buildable elemental staffs in the Apocalypse DLC map Origins. The Staff of Wind shoots blasts of wind when fired, (similar to the Thundergun), and will instantly kill zombies at point blank range and knock back any zombies further away. However, the range is not as far as the Thundergun, so you will have tisiwiwwowo be a bit closer to kill zombies with it. Once upgraded to the Boreas' Fury, it functions the same as its previous version, however its blast of wind has more range and a wider area of effect. The player can also hold down the firing button in order to charge it up, at the cost of more ammo per charged shot. When charged and released, it fires an initial blast of wind, then expands rapidly to form a twister, attracting any zombies fairly close to it and dragging them to the center, instantly killing them. Furthermore, the Boreas' Fury has a melee attack that involves swiping with the spikes on the head of the staff. This attack is a one hit kill until round 16. If Thunderfist is equipped, the Thunderfists melee attack overrides the staff melee attack. After upgrading, it gains a secondary "attachment" called Sekhmet's Vigor which when activated by pressing left on the D-Pad, will cause the player to flip the staff and use the bottom end. This can be used to revive a downed player by "shooting" them directly. The "vigor" is a slow-moving ball, which will travel in a straight line. It is recommended to make your shots count, because it is very easy to miss with this weapon. How to Obtain There are four parts of the staff that the player must get, Including an elemental gem needed in order to craft the staff. In order to obtain the parts necessary to craft the staff, the player must go into each of the three Giant Robot's and retrieve the part inside. In order to access the inside, the player must shoot the glowing foot of a robot, then be stepped on by the foot that has now been opened. Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Mech's foot. Wind_Staff_Record_Location_1_Origins_BOII.png|One of the locations of the yellow record. Wind_Staff_Part_Location_Origins_BOII.png|How a staff part would look like inside the Giant Mech. In order to reach the elemental gem in The Crazy Place, one must first find the yellow record and the Gramophone. The yellow record can be found near Generator 5, appearing next to the Stamin-Up machine, leaning on stacked boxes in the Giant Robot's footprint or just inside the lightning path to The Crazy Place The Gramophone is always located inside the Excavation Zone, on the floor. Once both are obtained, the player must go into the wind tunnel, located to the right of Generator 4, facing the Excavation Zone, and hold the action button on the table at the end of the tunnel to open the gateway to The Crazy Place. Once there, the player must go to the Wind "pedestal" and hold the action button to receive the wind elemental gem. Once all the items are gathered, the player must go down the ramp into the excavation zone and place the gramophone on the table when having the black record, which can be found around the outside of the excavation zone, with one location being right next to the excavation zone sign. After a few seconds, the floor around the center pillar will collapse into a staircase, which will lead you to the bottom. At the very bottom, the player must go to the statue that corresponds with the element and craft the staff there, after which any player can pick up the staff via the action button. Upgrading the Staff Once the player has picked up the Staff of Wind, they must return to The Crazy Place, and solve the riddle located on the Wind part of the map, where the gateway back is located. Above the floor of the Wind part are four concentric rings with 4 symbols spread evenly on them. The player has to match up the symbols on the rings above with the symbol on the pillar that the symbols are pointing to by shooting each ring with the Staff of Wind in order to rotate it. The symbols are base 4 representations of numbers, with the number of lines in each shape being the value for each power of four (i.e. if there is only one shape in the symbol, the value is simply the number of lines present in the shape. If there are two shapes, the value is the number of lines in the first shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape. If there are three shapes, the number is the number of lines in the first shape times 16, plus the number of lines in the second shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape). The symbols on the pillars represent the total to which each row of symbols in the rings must add up. An image with the correct placement is below. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Pillar_1_Origins_BOII.png|One of the four pillars. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Pillar_2_Origins_BOII.png|Another pillar. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Ring_Key_Origins_BOII.png|The "Key" to this riddle, a Ray Gun was covering the fourth set of symbols. Once the riddle in The Crazy Place has been completed, the player must return to the original realm and solve the riddle there. There are three stone balls located across the map, that release smoke from the top of it in a single direction. The player must now use the Staff of Wind on the stone balls to direct the smoke towards the Excavation Zone. In no particular order, the locations of the stone balls are: Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_1_Origins_BOII.png|Behind the Stamin-Up machine. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_2_Origins_BOII.png|In the middle of Generator 4 and the Wind tunnel. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_3_Origins_BOII.png|On the outside section of No Man's Land, in order to make the smoke face the Excavation Zone the player has to walk in No Mans Land from the back of the church basement. The player now has to return to the bottom of the Excavation Zone, where there is now a Wind orb. After aligning the rings above the orb via the four switches in the lower section so that all the gems are yellow, the player with the Staff of Wind must shoot the orb, which will cause the orb to fly into the air and return to The Crazy Place. Once done, the player must now go back to The Crazy Place, where the staff can be placed onto the Wind pedestal. The player must kill zombies in The Crazy Place, so that the zombie "souls" get attracted to the staff and power it up. After killing a fair amount of zombies, an audio cue by Samantha will indicate to the player that the staff is powered up and upgraded to Boreas' Fury. The staff can now be picked up by any player. Trivia *The name of the Staff of Wind when upgraded is named after Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind. *The Staff of Wind is Dempsey's favorite staff, as stated through a few of his quotes. Possibly a reference to the Thundergun being one of his favorite wonder weapons. *The Staff of Wind is similar to the Thundergun, although with more ammo. When upgraded into the Boreas' Fury, the charged attack performs like the Gersch Device. *Like all the elemental staffs, the Staff of Wind, when upgraded to Boreas' Fury, gets a powerful melee attack which is a one-hit kill to round 16. **With that, the wings of the staff will now open outward, revealing sharp, edged blades at each end, altering its appearance, and allowing you to perform the melee attack. *A Max Ammo Power-Up will refill the Magazine of the staff. *The Sekhmet's Vigor is also very powerful against zombies including the Panzer Soldat and can kill in 1 shot over round 35. Although it will only kill one zombie per shot. *Double Tap Root Beer appears to work with Sekhmet's Vigor. *It has the smallest ammo capacity of all staffs. *In later rounds, the un-upgraded staff will begin to make zombies shake when fired upon. They will then die after another hit Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty Black Ops II Wonder Weapons